


The Warmth & The Cold

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Street Kings (2008), Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Twin AU, for both james and paul, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: James was just happy to be back on earth, paul was just glad the bullet to his neck didn't kill him.
Relationships: james mace/female reader, paul diskant/female reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Warmth & The Cold

Ever since he came back to you, James was different, you have a sense something happened while he was gone. Something that haunts him, something dark and scary, when he first got back and everyone was on the landing pad waiting, they barely made it back to earth, it was only James and two others, everyone else.....well.

James said something killed them all, something hellish, he had held you for a very long time and tightly too, once the debrief was over with, some two days later. He was shaken and badly, he just needed to hold you, he said.

You held him tightly, having missed him so much, you would do anything for him. He was your husband and you would look after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shedding your winter wear, when you finally get home, you can already tell it’s warming outside, slowly and surely coming back to normal. James did that, he helped saved the world, whatever he needed from you, you would do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come take a bath with me.” His softly spoken words, hours later after a nap.

The bath you draw you both is hot, hotter then normal, he says he can’t bear to ever be cold again, there’s a story there he doesn’t tell you, but you don’t push. You make the water so hot your skin is pink, but it feels good and when you sit behind him, so he can lean back against you and you wrap your arms around him tightly, his hands go towards yours with a grateful sigh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He is no longer the big spoon, you spoon him and he curls into you, there is no ice kept in the freezer, cold water can not come near him, he’s afraid of the dark and even though he helped fix it, he refuses to ever look at the sun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tells you one night, as he lays curled up in your arms, your hands running up and down his back, how they found the other crew, the captain...having changed somehow, into something not right, telling you what happened, how he nearly died in those freezing tanks of water.

You just hold him tighter when he starts crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes a few months for James to be ready to see more people, his twin included. You haven't seen Paul sense James came back, but you know via his wife he’s finally on the mend, it was touch and go there for a minute.

James doesn’t know Paul was shot while James was gone in space saving the world from freezing to death. But he does now and he’s so worried, concerned. You told him Paul was doing much better now, but James is worried about his twin, he had missed him so much, but he hadn’t been ready to see anyone outside of you.

He’s ready now though, so you two drive all the way there. James refuses to fly now as well, you don’t question him on it, you know he’s been through hell, you won’t refuse him driving instead. You drive so he can relax, he deserves it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching James hug his brother is bittersweet, Paul has always been a bit more reserved unless it was with his wife or his brother. The way the twins hug each other so tight and then start crying, yeah you and Paul's wife move into the house to give them time alone together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul’s eyes rake over his brother's face, his body, he just looks….different. He swallows thickly, “We thought you had died...all of you.”

James' eyes roam over his brother's face, his eyes taken in the scars on his neck where he was shot, “I heard you almost did.”

Paul smiles slightly, “Takes more than that to take me out, you know that.”

James smiles slightly in return, “Same goes for me.”

James smile drops off remembering…..everything that happened in that ship, his leg being trapped, the cold, so much fucking cold, how cappa had saved him in the end just barely, how they dropped the payload and then got the hell out of there, the ship was in poor condition, they nearly starved to death, and only him and cappa made it back alive, but he owed that man his life, as much as he didn’t like him, well now he owed him.

Paul watches his twin and shakes him slightly by the shoulders, “Baby brother, talk to me, tell me what happened up there.”

James' eyes tear up, “It was hell.”

And so he tells his twin everything that happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Paul's wife go over anything you need to catch up on, as you both watch your husbands through the kitchen window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul listens with wide horrified eyes, he ends up reeling his brother in as he starts sobbing, he holds him close, his own tears running down his cheeks, “You made it back to us, you lived through that hell and made it back to us.” is all he can say as he gets choked up, he almost lost his twin and that was…..more painful then anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
James feels tired down to his soul, but as he leans away from his twin enough to look at his scarred neck, he tisk wetly, “You almost died.” he says yet again.

Paul makes a face, but he shrugs, “I didn’t though, but it was a close call, it’s why I retired.”

James nods glad for it, “Good, I did too.”

Paul nods, “Seems we both had a good idea for once.”

At that, James wipes at the tears on his cheeks, “For once.”

The brothers look at each other and know how lucky both of them are in this moment.


End file.
